Chaos Moon
by TyRiders2
Summary: Ty,Jeni, Cameron and Rina are soon to be the 4 most dangerous criminals in the U.S. However they only know they federal cases they've commited.
1. Episode 1

**Chaos Moon**

**Episode 1**

**Screenplay**

*Opens to a pair of blue eyes with makeup. Cuts to Shiny Lipstick mouth. Angles Change*

CHIEF: Jeni: 5' 5" Asian Female Age: Unknown

Cameron: 5' 7" Caucasian Female Age: Unknown

Reena: 5' 10" Caucasian Female Age: Unknown

Ty: 6' 0" Unknown Male Age: Unknown

These four delinquents have been known for there macabre and destruction throught the United States. Their actions have also have saved lives however at a horrifying cost. There have been reports people who have been severely beaten, shot, Decapitated and even tortured.

Random Officer: Chief, We just had a report of them leaving for Las Vegas, Nevada.

CHIEF: Perfect! Gentlemen it is our duty to bring these four to justice by any means necessary. *Camera flys out of the window and gets a shot of the sun resulting in a title sequence.*

*Cuts to a grocery store as one of our first main character, Ty runs out of it as an unruly mob comes out as well as cop cars chase him until he reaches an alley way which tricks all except one little girl that attempts to let the angry mobb know but he throws a rock at her knock her unconcious. *

Ty: Keep Quiet, you brat! *Runs off*

*Ty Continues on to a nearby convenient store to picks up some candy bars and an XXL Omega Slushie but accidentally bumps into Rina. They both knock each other down.*

Ty: Hey, What the he...Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there.

*Rina gets angry and Shoot a beam of energy at him but he dodges. The Store Clerk hides. She Continues to shoot ki blasts at Ty but he dodges all of them.*

Rina: GET OUT OF MY LIFE!

*Ty manages to get close enough to grab her hands.*

Ty: Hey what's your problem? Why are you so hostile?

Rina: Why do you keep following me? Just Leave me alone.

Ty: What are you talking about? I'm not following you at all. I just bumped into you.

Rina: Kev, if you don't get your hands of me in two seconds, I'll blow you apart! *Hands start to glow*

Ty: Not until I get some answers and my name's not Kev, it's Ty.

Rina: I have nothing to tell you, Kev. You already know. Now leave me alone!

Ty: *Pushes her down* I'm sorry I pushed you on the floor but you need to calm down. Let's get a few things straight here. My name isn't Kev it's Ty. I came in here to grab some candy and I accidently bumped into you. I apologize for that but enough about me. Who are you and why are you so hostile.

Rina: My name is Rina. I'm really sorry that I tried to kill you.

Ty: Ok so Who's this Kev guy you keep going on about?

Rina: He is my ex-boyfriend trying to turn me in for something I did at my college. I broke up with him after he found out about my powers and tried to use me for his own selfish gain.

Ty: You mean those insane fireballs?

Rina: There's more to it than that. I can also do black and white magic. I can cast spells of health and pain. I cast one on his friends and gave them all hunchbacks.

Ty: Wow that must've been painful.

Store Clerk *Nervously*: I'm sorry but if you don't leave now, I'll call the cops and I'll have you escorted.

*Ty Gets angry and Walks over to counter and picks it up and throws it out the doors. The Store clerk pees himself. He then pays the store clerk his money.*

Ty: Have a nice day. * Both of them run off.*

*Fades in to next scene with Ty and Rina continuing to run.*

Rina: So Tell me where did you get that kind of strength.

Ty: Call it a birth defect.

Rina: Well whatever you call it that it, is that all your body can take?

Ty: Oh, Trust me. I can lift a lot more than that.

Rina: You mean like houses?

Ty: A lot more than that.

Rina: There's no way you can pick up a skyscraper.

*A random car shows up behind Rina. They pull out pistols and Uzi's.*

Ty: Rina, WATCH OUT!

Rina: What?

*Ty grabs her and runs behind a random generator and ducks as they shoot at them. Rina manages to get a view of the car and manages to see her Ex Kev in the car shooting.*

Rina: It's Kev! He's going this far?

Ty: That's your boyfriend? Oh God why do girls always choose the insane ones.

Rina: Well he wasn't always like that.

Ty: Yeah, That's what they all say.

Rina: Well, have you ever been in a relationship?

Ty: Well no but...

Rina: Well you couldn't possibly know what it's like.

Ty: Sounds like infatuation to me

Rina: Oh shut up!

*They hear the sound out of the guns running out of ammunition.*

Kev: Damn! *throws gun down* You can't hide forever. Your going to jail whether you like it or not. When I find you, PREPARE FOR HELL! *Drives off*

Ty: You know, you could done better than that.

Rina: Oh Yeah?

Ty: Oh Hell yeah.

Rina: Like who?

Ty: Well...Uh...Um...somebody.

Rina: You're an idiot.

Ty: Why because I wasn't in a relationship?

Rina: Okay Okay, Let's just stop bickering and continue on.

*They walk ahead*

Ty: So where are you walking to?

Rina: I don't really know yet. Just trying to run away from the cops.

Ty: Oh so you're a fugitive like me?

Rina: That word is kind of harsh but yes I am.

Ty: Well I guess you and I are going the same way then. Heh Heh

*They get on a nearby bus then drive off into the sunset. It's picked up by a monitor far then we cut to the same opening Lipstick.*

Chief: Anything to report.

.

Random Officer: According to a store clerk they

destroyed his quick shop and left but not without paying.

Chief: They're on the bus now but whereabouts or they headed.

Random Officer: We think they might be headed to Iowa

Chief: Good we'll catch them there. Ty and Rina, soon to be two of the most dangerous criminals in the United States. You won't be getting far. *Licks Lips* *Fades out*

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Episode 2

**Chaos Moon**

**Episode 2**

** Screenplay**

***Opens with Ty and Rina on the bus to the train station. Ty Looks over at Rina then looks at the sleeping fat stinky hairy man beside her. The man rests on Rina's head. A bit of drool drips from his mouth. Rina starts to get fearful.***

**Rina: Um...Excuse me. Excuse me sir. Excuse me. Excuse me. Excuse Me. EXCUSE ME. EXCUSE ME!**

***The drool slowly drips into her mouth. She screams. Ty sits next to her giggling. The sleeping guy falls to the ground and wakes up. * **

**Man: What just happened?**

***Ty starts laughing hysterically. Rina get's angry and spits in Ty's face and he yells.* **

**Ty: AAAh, Hairy man spit!**

***Ty starts wiping his face with his shirt while Rina laughs hysterically. Camera moves to another man in button down shirt at the back of the bus with glasses filming the two on his cell phone camera. The bus comes to a stop and Ty and Rina get off to go to the train station with the button shirt guy following close behind.***

**Ty: God, did you have to spit on me? **

**Rina: Next time you'll think twice about laughing at your peers.**

**Ty: Ugh, well we're at the train station. Are you coming?**

**Rina: Just a minute.**

**Ty: We have to get on quick.**

**Rina: Hold on a sec, will ya. Do you see that guy over there? **

**Ty: Yeah it's a guy in a button down shirt with a cell phone camera... Oh wait he's taking pictures of us. HEY! YOU! GIVE ME THAT CAMERA! *The man runs away.***

**Rina *whispering*: Hey Ty, Stop. You don't want to draw attention to yourself do you? **

**Ty: *Looks at everyone around him* Oh damn, you're right. But what do we do about that guy?**

**Rina: Let him follow us. He won't be doing anything.**

**Ty: But what about his camera? He might be taking that to the cops or even worse, the government.**

**Voice Over Intercom: All aboard? **

**Ty: Come on we gotta go. **

***They race for the train and manage to get on it before the door closes. But so does the button down shirt guy.* **

**Rina: Ok so where is our seat. **

**Ty: Actually I got tickets for the sleeping cabins. **

**Rina: You WHAT?**

**Ty: We're going to Iowa from Nevada. We gotta stay somewhere.**

**Rina: Well, okay but no looking at me when I change into my nightgown.**

**Ty: Why do I have the feeling you be turned on by that?**

***Rina slaps him in the face.***

**Ty: Ow hey what was that for?**

**Rina: Oh like you don't know.**

***Camera cuts to sunset which becomes night. We cut to the button down shirt man talking on his cell.***

**Man: I have the suspects in sight. They are both sound asleep. What do you want me to do now, chief?**

***Cut to lipstick mouth***

**Chief: Take them in to custody and if they resist,*Cuts to eyes as they start to glow.* Kill them.**

**Man: But ma'am they're just kids are you sure you want them dead...**

**Chief: That's an order**

**Man: *pauses and looks at Ty and Rina* Yes sir.  
**

***Camera flys into window as Ty and Rina are sleeping. Ty's snoring wakes Rina and she tries to wake him by snoring louder but they're both awaken by a loud crash.***

**Ty: You snore really loud, Rina.**

**Rina: It's not me, you moron.**

***Ty and Rina looks over at the person standing in front of them. It's the button down shirt man.***

**Ty: Hey it's you. The guy who was taking cell phone pictures of us. *Eyes look at Rina with an upset face* I thought you said he wasn't gonna do anything.**

**Rina: I thought he taking a picture of something behind us.**

**Ty: Oh yeah. That's why he ran anyway when I yelled at him isn't it?**

**Rina: You know what just keep quiet, we've got a situati-**

**Man: HEY! The both of you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.**

**Ty: I'm not going anywhere *Jumps up to reveal his boxers.***

***Rina Jumps out the bed revealing her nightgown. The button shirt man takes off shirt to reveal his rushes at the button down shirt man and throws a right hook but he dodges and elbows Ty in the back and knees him in the face sending him flying out of the room and into the hallway. Rina attempts to charge at him but he shoots her with a taser gun keeping the trigger on paralyzing her but also giving her muscles. Ty's fist appears out of nowhere knocking the button down shirt man through the roof of the train. ***

**Ty: You alright!**

**Rina: I'm fine. What?**

**Ty: You're arms! What happened!**

**Rina: I haven't got clue**

***Wires come from the hole in the ceiling and wrap around Ty and Rina squeezing them and pulling them up to the roof. They see the wires are coming from the button down shirt man.***

**Ty: Christ, does this guy ever give up?**

**Rina: So he's a robot? How did I not see that coming?**

**Ty: But he's bleeding! Blood not oil.**

**Rina: Ok so maybe his arms have robotic powers?**

**Man: You have the right remain silent.**

**Ty: Yeah we got all that. Hey, Rina can you break free?**

***Rina pulls out hand***

**Rina: What do you think?**

***Blast apart wire as they both break free.***

**Ty: What do you say we end this little game?**

**Rina: I couldn't agree with you more?**

***Both rush at the button down shirt man. He tries to throw wire but they dodge all of them and jumps in the air. He manages to punch him straight in the face. Then Ty gets a few punches and knees to the stomach. He falls to the ground but attempts to get up. Rina attempts to shoot another laser beam but Ty stops her.***

**Ty: Hey wait you can't be using your powers all the time can you.**

**Rina: I can't fight without 'em**

**Ty: But can still punch right? Especially with those arms?**

**Rina: Well I guess...**

**Ty: Then let's end this with a double upper.**

**Rina: But...**

**Ty: You want to finish this right.**

***The man manages to get up and throws his wires out at them.**

**Rina: Right**

**Ty: *holds out hand: Then let's do it!**

***Rina shakes his hand. They rush at the broken down man throwing a heavy uppercut slow time breaking his nose. He struggles to stay on the ground but they push even harder screaming until it eventually launches him into the air. A mine on his back goes off and he explodes in a fiery fireworks like explosion.***

**Ty *shocked*: W...What the hell was that? **

**Rina: Maybe he was a robot.**

***Human hand falls in front of them.***

**Ty: Ok maybe he's a cyborg. *eyeball flys right next to him.* Ok he was human with wires. But wait a second here. Where the hell did that mine come from.**

**Rina: I think it came from in the hole.**

**Ty: You mean the hole behind us.*Goes to check***

**There's no one in here.**

**Rina: Ok let's just forget this just happened.**

**Ty: Wait aren't you goth? I figured you would like this kinda stuff.**

**Rina: Well yeah but I just want to get some sleep.**

**Ty: I see your point. I was having an awesome dream about this girl with a really long tongue she did all sorts of-**

**Rina: Okay I don't need to hear about your wet dreams so let's just get back into bed.**

***They both jump back into the hole. We go back to the dark room with the Chief.***

**Chief: What do you have to report?**

**Officer: Our undercover agent was unfortunately killed by a land mine they put on his back.**

**Chief: A LANDMINE? Those kids didn't look armed at all. **

**Officer: We think it may be from somebody else.**

**Chief: Hmm, Jeni the weapons expert. **

**Officer: Ma'am?**

**Chief: Let's catch them in Iowa. **

**Officer: Attention all units, we are now setting up a trap for them. Go ahead to Iowa.**

**Chief *views shiny lipstick*: The three of you can't run forever. It's only a matter of time before I see you rot in prison for the rest of your criminal lives. *squeezes fist***

***Fades Out***

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
